


This is Home

by ScreamingSpacePastel



Series: Timeless Love [1]
Category: Youtubers
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluffy, M/M, Mention of relationship abuse/rape, Time! Mark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-26 03:21:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13848999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScreamingSpacePastel/pseuds/ScreamingSpacePastel
Summary: What happens when a being made of time falls in love with a human?Meet Mark, an Interstellar being and join him as he recounts his tale about how he met Jack





	1. Introducing Me

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: This is entirely a work of fiction for entertainment. I do not mean to infringe on the people who are mentioned in this work and I am happy for them in their daily lives and relationships.

Introducing me

Hello. How are you? My name is Mark, although lots of people call me time or fate. 

The story you are about to read, either on your computer or phone, is how I met my loving and amazing boyfriend Sean, or Jack as you may know him. Because, let’s be honest here  
It isn’t every day that you fall in love with a being whose concept can’t be contemplated, or more simply, an interstellar being.

You see, I’m a being as large as the universe itself. Quite fitting, because I love space a lot. However, everyone and then, I drop down to earth to see how the humans are, and if they need more time to get their affairs straightened out. I’m a guy with black hair that is often untameable or floofy to put it simply. A slightest tan and wired framed glasses and often wearing a black tank-hoodie with sweatpants, you wouldn’t be able to pick me out of the crowd. 

Unless you were him. His hair was a new shade of green the day I met him. Although he was attempting to cover it up with a paperboy cap, you could see little bits of hair sticking out. A blue hoodie on with black jeans, he looked very relaxed as he walked down the streets of LA. His eyes looked like they held the ocean and sky in them, full of life and joy.

And the next thing I knew, his eyes were on me.


	2. Helpless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time for a coffee date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's some fluff for you.

Those eyes. I had never felt so at peace and yet intrigued at the same time. And you must remember I’ve been around for as long as human have. 

It seemed like an eternity of staring before he moved. He was moving towards me?! No that’s not how’s it supposed to work! He’s supposed to turn around and run away from me!  
“Uh, hey ye ok? You’ve been staring into space for a while now.” The green hair man was standing in front of me. He was slightly shorter than me, yet he was looking me in the eyes. Those eyes would be the death of me. Figuratively speaking.

“Y-yeah. Sorry about that.” I said quietly with a small smile. “I was just thinking about something that happened earlier.” Yep, that was real smooth Mark. Way to go.

“Oh. Well, hope yer doing ok now.” He spoke much quietly. His accent was foreign, but I couldn’t put my finger on it at the time. He was quite pasty, standing in the soft light of LA. God, he even looked like he was shimmering ever so slightly.

“Thanks for that. I’m Mark, by the way.” I held my hand out, praying that it wasn’t cold or clammy. I was shaking a little, but I couldn’t tell if it was from him or the cars passing by.

He took my hand firmly. “Sean. But most of my friends call me Jack.”

Jack, the man with ocean eyes, who seemed to be filled to the brim with life that it spills from those blue eyes. His cap shifted ever so slightly in the breeze and a little bit more of his bright green hair came out.  
“Hey, random question Mark, but do you want to grab a coffee with me? I need my bean juice to help me get through the day.” Smiling sheepishly, he pulled his hand back from me and rubbed the back of his neck. 

“Sure! I don’t have anything I’m doing today.” I replied with a big smile. It wasn’t really a lie. I needed a walk today, my apartment space seemingly becoming too cramped. What? Just because I’m an interstellar being doesn’t mean I can’t have somewhere to live.

As Jack turned to lead the way to the coffee shop, a small tattoo on his neck caught my eye. It was a green eyeball, with a blue iris. It looked like it was staring back at me, and I wasn’t sure if I was creeped out or in love with it.  
But one thing was for sure. If my hunches were right about Jack, he would be my doom.

He just made me feel so helpless

The coffee shop Jack chose was small but comfortable. It had a few small decorations that and cactuses that brought a homey atmosphere to the place. It was mostly empty, with a few university students littered throughout, Jack and me inhabiting the place.  
I held my coffee mug in my hands looking out at the street. There was a park nearby, and many of the people outside had walked, leaving an empty road in what should have been a chaotic LA. There were a few couple holding hands in the park, and I wondered what they could be talking about.  
I felt a pang in my heart. Even though I’ve been around for centuries, I never found anybody who I felt a connection to. I became very lonely and often daydreamed about what a relationship was like.

“You don’t drink your coffee black? Why would you taint the drink from the gods?” Jack said as he sat down across from me, his mug filled near the brim with black coffee. He took a sip, waiting for my response.

“Hey, I’ll have you know that a little bit of cream in coffee is very good. Also, drink from the gods? Never heard of it.” I joked as picked my mug up to hide my smile. He smiled, putting his mug down and pulling his paperboy cap off. Wow. That is REALLY green. Is it even humanly possible to have hair that green? Well, apparently so, since I was sitting in front of the man who could pull it off. 

“I thought everybody knew about the bean gods!” Jack said as he ran a hand through his bright green hair. “It’s a long story, but it’s a joke everyone on my channel knows.”

“You run a YouTube channel? How haven’t I heard of you yet?” I said, and a leaned forward. There’s no explanation on how this man- this slightly shorter, green haired, ocean eyed man- runs a channel I don’t know about.

“Yep! I’m the one and only JackSepticEye, in the flesh! I actually have a tattoo of my mascot on my neck.” He rubbed his hand on the back of his neck, right where that green eyeball sat. God, why does this guy love green so much? “The channel has been picking up lately. Within the last few months, I got around 2 million subscribers.” He giggled a little, his eyes lighting up a little. “Maybe being Irish has its perks!”

Ah. That’s the accent. And probably why he loves green.  
I took another sip of coffee, letting the warmth of both the drink and Jack fill me. This warmth, it felt so nice. I wanted to have more of it, and it made me feel more and more helpless with each passing second.  
“Well, I’m sure once your channel gets noticed by Markiplier you’ll get even more subscribers,” I stated, as I puffed my chest out to emphasize my status. Yep, I run a YouTube channel whenever I’m not looking after humans.

I hear a little clink on the table. “No, fucking, way. Your Markiplier??” He whispered loudly. Is he a fan of mine? Huh, I never would’ve guessed. “Dude, why didn’t you tell me sooner! Holy shit, your content is amazing!” He began to ramble on and on about how I was his idol and how he’d loved to do Collab a with me. He seemed to get more energetic with each passing second, his ocean eyes filling with more life. I smiled even wider as he kept talking.

God, I really am helpless, aren’t I?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you know what the titles are based on, comment down below.
> 
> Kudos and Comments are appreciated.


	3. Happier

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark can't handle his emotions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ANGST!

A few hours later, we finally walked out of the coffee shop. The sun had just gone down, and the sunset over the horizon was peaking through the tall buildings. Call it cheesy, but this was the perfect scene for me

“Wow, that’s gorgeous,” Jack whispered as he marvelled in the last bits of sunlight. He took out his phone to get a picture of this scene, with the park in the foreground of it all.

I looked over at Jack and slowed time just enough for him not to notice me. I came around to see his face and gasped at how beautiful he was. No, beautiful doesn’t do it justice. The sight of him was as wonderful as the universe itself.  
His green hair was sticking out at the top where his paperboy cap had been sitting at a slight angle. The sun was highlighting his curves and angles of his face, as a soft but rough jawline jutted out at me, his stubble giving him the perfect shadow. The sun played off his eyes, just like the sunsets on the oceans, and at that moment, I knew how fucked I was.

I leaned in slowly, hesitating for a moment. Was I really going to do this? I only met him today, and yet he’s sparked something that in my centuries of existing nobody was able to give me. I raised a hand to his face and whispered in his ears “Maybe one day you’ll know how much this meant to me.” I backed away and felt the tears well up in my eyes. I couldn’t stay here. Not like this with him.  
I took a piece of paper out of my pocket and wrote my number on it. A tear slowly dropped onto the paper, as I placed it in Jack’s back pocket. “Please call me,” I mumbled under my breath near his face. “I can’t be alone again.”

When I was out of Jack’s sight, I returned time and ran home to my apartment. God, I was such an idiot. Tears dripping down my face, I ran, ignoring the looks I got from strangers. I couldn’t hear the calling I heard at the time, as somebody was following me hot on my trail.  
When I finally got home, I slammed my door shut, locking it from the rest of the world. Slowly sliding down the door, my sobs filled the empty apartment. How was it that he, of all people, could change my heart in a day no less? Slowly, I let my form release, filling the empty air with my being. The sobs continued, with nobody to comfort me. 

I lifted my legs to my chest, the ceiling slowly become a space like landscape. The sobs still wracking in my chest. Never had I felt so confused because of all the emotions. Never had I felt so lonely in this populated world. Jack’s eyes flashed back in my mind as the sobs came back with a vengeance, and I let my head fall into my knees

Never before had I felt so sad and empty, yet loved and happier.

And it scared me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and Comments are appreciated.
> 
> Anybody have an idea of what the titles are based on?


	4. Maps

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jackaboy's goes on a chase

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter takes place at the same time as Happier if it becomes confusing.

Maps (Jack POV)

The sunset was something I never really appreciated in Ireland. But standing here in LA with Mark beside me, it took on a whole new meaning.

I pulled out my phone to forever capture this memory. The sun shining in my eyes, I positioned my camera to get the most out of the landscape. Just as I was about to take the photo I heard a small whisper.

“Maybe one day you’ll know how much this meant to me.”

As my photo snapped the shot, I felt something shift in my pocket. I turned to the side, hoping to see Mark. But I was met with empty space. “Mark? Where are you?” I asked to no one in particular. 

A black figure ran around the corner, as I heard quiet sobs. I broke into a run, trying to keep up. “Wait, hold up!” I yelled as I slide around a corner. But when I stood back up, I was left in the alleyway behind a restaurant.

“Damn it, Sean. You lost them.” I mumbled to myself. In frustration, I kick a nearby rock and begin to run my hands through my hair. “God damn it! I need a fucking map! I have no idea where I am..”

I had only moved to LA in the past month, and despite that time, I had stayed inside to make videos for my channel. Today was the first day out of me, and I had both made and lost my friend.

I began to walk out of the alley slowly, trying to make heads or tails of what happened. I had, for once in my life, gone outside to get some sun. I was walking down a busy sidewalk against the flow when I saw him. His hair looks so fluffy, like a black pillow you could sleep on. His wiry frames for his glasses let his face shine through. He looked so unusual, but I was so interested. I felt drawn to him, and everything went smoothly from there.

I wiped my face with the tears that were streaming down my face. God, why was I crying? I couldn’t be in love with him, could I? 

“Oh my god,” I whispered. I had to find him. I needed answers, I couldn’t handle this by myself. I reached into my pocket to grab my phone when something brushed against my fingers. As I pulled my hand back out, I saw the number written on it. A single M was written in the corner and a small circle that had stained the ink.

I began to run, a new sense of hope filling me. I had his number, I could find him, so long as I wasn’t stupid. I called his number, as I began following my gut, the sounds of sobs filling the street air. As I looked up, I saw a little bit of black flowing from the window.

I knew where I was going. I didn’t need a hand-drawn map.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and Comments are appreciated


	5. Say Something

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time seems to stand still when Jack arrives

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Puns. Gotta love them

The space I had filled was mind-blowing to me some days. There was no white from my ceiling left, only a galaxy that swirled of painful memories. I let my head fall back onto the wood of the door, as I reminisced about my past friends, family, and yes lovers. Although my family was behind me now, my lover’s actions still hung above my head. The experiences that he had given me were eye-opening, to say the least.

I avoid alcohol for one reason. The memories of him having his way with me after he got wasted are too painful. Even when I said no to his advances, he still had their way with me, my dignity lying on the floor with our mingled clothes. My screams from that final night often still are fresh, both in my ears and dreams. After that, I began to feel no attraction to other people. The fear that my lover had instilled in my mind made me avoid others as much as possible.

I shook my head as if that would get rid of the thoughts. I was here, now and forever. Regardless of the painful past. I took a deep breath, as I slowly pushed myself back up. A vibrating sound on my counter had snapped me out of my harmful circle. “Who’s calling me?” I said quietly, scared of the answer for some reason. As I turned my phone over, my screen lit up with an unknown phone number. As I pushed the answer button, I heard an accent in the speaker.

“Mark? Is this you?” The voice asked. The voice sounded familiar, the Irish accent filling my ear.

“Yes, who is this?” I asked warily. I couldn’t tell if this was a prank, a threat or a serious call.

“I-it’s Jack! You left me your number. I-I didn’t know where you went so I figured it might best to call you.” His breath sounded ragged like he was running. I slowly began to bring my being back in. I felt much calmer when I heard his voice.

“You sound out of breath Jack. Where are you?” I asked as I walked slowly over to my window. Maybe there was nobody there. Maybe I was just imagining this. 

“I-I’m in front of an apartment building. I had seen black smoke come out of one of the windows, but for some reason, it’s gone now.” He replied, slightly confused at the situation

Good fucking Job Mark. Good. Fucking. Job. You just put him at risk because you couldn’t handle the situation. No, I can’t blame myself, I didn’t know he’d follow me.

“Yeah, I’m up here. I’ll give you the address so that you can come up.”  
Ok, keep it cool Mark. It’s just Jack, he won’t hurt you. He was looking for you. My heart jumped at the thought of Jack looking for me. Why was it that he could make me feel this way, almost like he was part of my soul? I couldn’t shake the thought out of my head.

3 knocks had resonated in the air that had seemed empty not so long ago. Time had slowed for me, when, nothing had changed. I moved to the door, laying my hand on the door.  
Why did it seem like it weighed 100 pounds, just to move it a few centimetres?

As I stood in the doorway, his life filled blue eyes clashed with my warm brown eyes. So many questions, yet nothing was said. Even when I had stepped aside so that Jack could come in, no words had escaped our mouths.

I tried to say something, anything, to try and explain why I left. But no sound came from either of us, aside from Jack’s breathing and the wind outside.

There was still little bits of black on my roof from my outburst. Slowly, they began to make their way down to me, but not before Jack caught sight of one of them, following its path. 

He turned to face me, still watching my being come back to my physical form. Confusion hurt, and relief was fighting for control on his face. His eyes looked at my face, searching for some answers, yet there was nothing.

As if in an instant, I felt his arms wrap around me, quiet sobs muffled into my shoulder. “You scared me so badly Mark.” As I wrapped my arms back around him, I noticed my shirt slowly getting wet. I rubbed his back with circles, as I let my head rest on his shoulder. 

The sobs seemed to grow louder, even though Jack was still face down on my shoulder. And I’ll tell you this. Had I chosen to freeze this moment in time, we would have been there forever.  
As I turned my face to the side to look at him, I finally had found my voice. I only said five words that would change our entire narrative, from friends to partners

“I know Sean, I know.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Kudos are appreciated.
> 
> Anybody have an idea of what the titles are based on?


	6. This is Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Heartwarming Conclusion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WE GOT TWO PERSPECTIVES UP HEEEREEEE

That had been over 3 years ago. Jack has caught up with me when it comes to popularity, but we aren’t competitive with the subscribers. After that day when Jack broke down with me, I confessed about why I had left. 

I was a chicken. I’ll admit it. I was scared to kiss Jack at the sight of the sunset. I highly doubt he could have known that I kissed him, but it had caught me off guard how much he affected me. But when he tried to find me again, it made me realize that he cared about me. I often wondered if I could have a soulmate, despite living forever.

I was snapped out of my thoughts as two arms snakes around my chair and rested on my shoulders. My head went down a little, as a bit of my hair was pushed down by my boyfriend.  
“Whatcha thinking about there Markymoo?” Jack said as he placed a kiss on my cheek. 

“Nothing much. I was just contemplating something.” I replied, my voice getting quieter.

“What’s on your mind baby? It isn’t really like you to get all introspective.” He joked as he came around to the front of the chair.

I looked into his eyes. It did seem like such a long time ago that those two, ocean-like eyes that were full of life, locked onto me and made me flip internally.

“What are we going to do? You can’t live forever because your human, and I can’t bear the thought of living without you.” Which was true to a point. I would keep living, even when Jack was gone from this time.

“Well, what can I do to become immortal? You are, after all, the literal manifestation of time itself last time I asked.” He grasped his hands around my fists, gently prying them apart. Once they were apart, he began to use his fingers to draw circles in my palms. This was one of the reasons why I love him. He knows me well enough to calm me down if I’m too tense.

“Well, I could make you immortal, but only if you swear your undying love to me.” 

He looked me dead in the eyes. “I’m not stupid Fischbach, I know your lying.” He said with as deadpan of a voice he could muster.

I cracked, and a smile crept onto my face. “I know. But it would only work if you truly love and trust me.” I grabbed his face gently and gave him a sweet kiss on his lips. 

Both of us stood up, and Jack wrapped his arms around my back. “You know I love you. And whatever you do to me, I trust that you know what you're doing.” He looked at me, the words of his confession reached his eyes. We both knew what we needed to do at that moment. And no, get your head out of the gutter.

We had to say goodbye to this world.

{~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~}

“I know that this seems very sudden, however, I know what I need to do to be happy. I’m sorry that there was no time to lead the channel down to the ground gently, but I know that each one of you will be there for each other, even when I’m gone.” He gently squeezed my hand. “Even when we’re gone.” I wiped a tear from my eye, as Mark wrapped his arm around my shoulders. He brushed a bit of my bright green hair from my face, as his red hair fell into his. He had dyed the tips of his hair for this special occasion. “I love every single one of you. You have made me cry, laugh, and scream. But most importantly, you’ve all made me who I am today. That’s something I know I can never repay to you. But god damn it I’ll try.”

I took a deep breath. The final goodbye. “But THANK YOU guys so much for watching over the past 5 years. Thank you for all the memories. I know I’ll never forget this. And I will see you guys in the real world!!!” I raised my hands in the air as I screamed the last part out.

Mark gave me a big hug. “Anything else you want to say for an Easter egg?” 

“Maybe now I can catch up on my sleep!” I joked. A tear ran down my cheek, the memories of the past 5 years rushing back. “Holy shit, I can’t believe it’s done.”

Mark raised his hand to my face. “I know. It’s insane.” He reaches over to turn off the camera, leaving both of us, for what seemed both amazing and impossible, in peace and quiet.  
He placed a gentle kiss on my lips, as anticipation made my stomach flutter. “You sure you're ready for this?” He asked quietly, his hand landing on my hip.

I smiled, as my hands reached to caress his neck. “I am. I’m ready for a new life with you.” I kissed him again, as I let my hands fall from his neck to his sides. I was ready.

“Ok. Close your eyes.” He said, and I did what I was instructed. The darkness was overwhelming at first, but warmth spread throughout my body as Mark rubbed his hands on my arms.  
"Now, take a deep breath, and trust me.”

I take a deep breath, and I feel his lips on mine. It becomes colder in the room, but it begins to warm up when Mark pulls me close to his chest. “Ok, open your eyes now.” He whispered in my ear.

I gasped as I opened my eyes. Earth looked so small from up here. The stars, varying in size and brightness shined brightly as I turned in Mark’s arms. The multiple colours mingled together, creating a beautiful canvas that looked alive.

When I turned back to Mark, I placed my hands over his heart and simply stared at the wonder he was. His hair was decorated with stars, as his black and red hair, and his warm brown eyes held the very galaxy within them.  
“Well, what do you think?” He chuckled nervously. 

He gently traced my face with his fingers, the soft starlight enveloping the both of us with what felt like a pair of arms. 

I reached up and kissed him gently on the lips. I let our foreheads touch, letting myself enjoy the moment.

“Strangely, I feel at home in the place.”

With Mark by my side, I felt like I could live forever. I felt happy and at peace. 

Yes, This Is Home.

Fin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is not the end. There are two one-shots coming soon, so make sure you tune in for them!
> 
> As always, Kudos and Comments are appreciated.
> 
> ANYBODY NEED A HINT FOR THE TITLE INSPIRATIONS???

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and Comments are always appreciated.


End file.
